


The Spirit in Red

by Nour386



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Spoilers - Journal 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour386/pseuds/Nour386
Summary: With the odd journal and old hoodie he found on the beach, Dipper Pines starts his quest to uncover the secrets of the journal and the odd weight he feels whenever he wears the hoodie.A better world au





	The Spirit in Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinchesterWarrenSon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWarrenSon/gifts).



> "A Better World" au based around the red hoodie au that Reaganwarren.tumblr.com came up with.

The party wasn’t bad, some cousins dropping by and some friends Mabel had invited made for an enjoyably jovial afternoon. The music wasn’t too loud, snacks were aplenty, and the gifts were pleasant. The day had started out with a bang, a scavenger hunt across the beach, musical chairs and charades were just the entrée for the full course that was the twelfth birthday of Mabel and Dippe **r** Pines. One cheerfully jumping head-first into each new activity, the other following along sheepishly, his enthusiasm matching his twin’s, he just wasn’t as external as she was. 

Soon all the presents were given, and the sun was yet to fall beyond the horizon. Not one to let opportunities slip her by, Mabel announced to the guests that for the rest of the evening they were having a dance and swim party. “It’s like a double-no, TRIPLE party!” sh **e** advertised, grabbing the hand of the nearest person to instigate the first dance; which just happened to be the hand of her brother. He knew his attempts at refusing would be futile, with a sigh Dipper danced alongside his sister to some jazzy tune from the top-40 radio station. 

As the first song came to an end and the radio hosts introduced the next hit, Dipper found himself feeling trapped, hot and tired. He wasn’t unused to the feeling, but that didn’t lessen how uncomfortable it ma **d** e him feel. Dipper scanned the beach, looking for some secluded section that he could use to catch his breath, the water was where all the tired party guests were sitting to rest or wash the sand off their feet; the nearby rock pools were deemed too dangerous for the kids to go near which left the part of the beach that ended near the cliff. 

Quickly checking that no one was looking, Dipper walked off. He rubbed his lucky baseball cap, hoping to find a cove or cave to explore. The upbeat music of the party was slowly swallowed up by the sound of the waves as the made their way to the sandy shore, covering Dipper’s thonged feet. The sea spray was nice and cool in contrast to how flushed his face felt. Dipper allowed himself to take his time and observe his surroundings, the yellow-white sand to his left, the several mossy rocks that were scattered along the shallows, slowly getting thicker as they neared the cliff face. 

To his dismay, the cliff face that towered before him was not only unscalable, but also not in the least bit hollow. Any hopes of a small path being present at its foot were dashed when he saw how strongly the waves crashed into the cliff. “Aw man” he sig **h** ed, kicking a nearby pebble. He listened to it clink against the cliff face and the other rocks before it finally ‘plinked’ into the water. Sighing heavily, Dipper turned back, “maybe they started playing BABA” he mused.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw it. A wooden bow of a ship, lodged between the rocks not too far from where he stood, the moss along it’s side camouflaged it among the rocks on the beach. Dipper stood in awe for a moment, his mind c **o** unting the possible mysteries he could uncover. With a quick glance around, to check for anyone watching him, Dipper took a careful step towards the beached vessel. “What if it’s pirates? What if it’s ghosts? What if it’s ghost pirates?” the excited voice in his mind started cheering with each step he took. 

“What if I find some top secret government file?” he pondered, carefully stepping on the r **o** cks that surrounded the ship. “Oh my gosh everyone would flip! Everyone would want to be friends with the kid who discovered the secret government ship. Right Ma-? Oh” he asked, realising that he was alone. Mabel was back with the others, probably dancing them all into submission, laughing all throughout. 

Dipper remembered the week preceding the day, how hard it had been for him to invite even one person from their class. Mabel on the other hand easily got almost everyone to agree to turn up. In fact, she even got one of Dipper’s bullies to beg for an invitation. On the promise of goo **d** behaviour Dipper agreed to it, but at the time he wasn’t really paying attention to that. He was lost at how well his sister could communicate with their classmates about the turning up to the party. Everytime he tried to ask his throat would get choked up with fears of his classmates and friends laughing at him. 

Mabel may not let the fears of her peers rejection get to her, but Dipper always was better with mysteries than people. Facing the creaking wooden door, Dipper took a deep breath of the salty sea air. Going in without a plan wasn’t normally his style, but his time was short as is, Mabel would probably start to notice his absence by now. 

Pushing the weirdly mossy door, Dipper made his way in. The smell of rotting came into his nose like a punch to the face, holding his nose, Dipper soldiered through. With the light coming from the doorway behind him, Dipper took a quick scan of the cabin before entering. Everything in the rather bare cabin seemed to have been shaken up. As though it went through a heavy storm. What happened to the owner? And what compelled them to into leaving the ship to the elements? 

Dipper could see chair lying on the far end of the mossy and partially rotten floor. The ceiling was a tangle of ropes and wooden tools that Dipper couldn’t make sense of. A small hook was poking out of one of the middlemost rafters. To the far end of the cabin was a small window, hanging from it’s hinges, that faced away from the horizon. To his left Dipper could see an upturned table, and he instantly began to investigate. Before he moved the table upright, he carefully removed the piles of clothes that lay on it.

After getting the table to stand up, Dipper found a couple of items of interest immediately, an old oil lantern casing that had it’s glass shattered, a faded red hoodie with dirty fur fringe in the hood. Lastly, he found an old and damaged book that was almost defensively wrapped in the hoodie. It had a dark red cover with golden corner protectors, in the centre of it’s front cover was a golden six fingered hand with a black 1 written on it. 

With one more quick look around the cabin, Dipper saw nothing else of interest and prepared to leave. However, as he Stood in the doorway, facing the sunset, he turned back to the hoodie that was protectively wrapped around the book under his arm. “Maybe there’s more hidden under it?” he thought as he made his way back into the cabin. 

Carefully bending down Dipper reached for the old jacket, his fingers had barely touched it’s thin material, when suddenly the door slammed. Dipper whipped his head around. His eyes were met with a floating shadowy figure. They were floating in the middle of the room. No, it wasn’t floating, it swayed, legs slowly rocking like the pendulum of a grandfather clock. An observation that went unnoticed as Dipper ran out of the ship screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Umswsf Szrhz mcxek dur wqkvrcsfwvh lz oprlx wv voyv llz zwiv grtdzhkiof wbyvvwlr.


End file.
